


Cannibal Fantasy

by vangirl



Category: Ravenous (1999)
Genre: Cannibalism, Dirty Talk, M/M, challenge: kink_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangirl/pseuds/vangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, yes. A man can't live off of meat alone. Vegetables are necessary as well...Meat though, is still the most succulent food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cannibal Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my "dirty talk" square during Kink_Bingo 2010.

"What did you think of my stew?" Ives asks in a pleasant tone and with a pleasant smile to match. It's almost convincing, save for the fact that he's gripping to Boyd's arm more tightly than the shackles around his wrists.

"Disgusting," he manages to spit out, more blood dripping past his lips and down his chin. The defiance means little, he knows, but it makes him feel better. Stronger, in the way that a taste of meat can't do.

Ives chuckles at that and guides -- forces -- him onto the bed. "And here I thought that you enjoyed it, with the way you ate every last bite." He clasps his hands together, still smiling. "Would it have been better if I didn't add the vegetables? They did detract from the flavor of the meat, after all."

Boyd sneers, lacking the strength to say exactly what he's thinking.

"Ah, yes. A man can't live off of meat alone. Vegetables are necessary as well." Ives trails off, pacing across the floor. "Meat though, is still the most succulent food."

Then he stops and turns back to Boyd, eying him. Boyd feels like a mouse staring straight into the eyes of a very patient cat, waiting for him to make the wrong move.

"One bite and your mouth is filled with the most delicious juice you've ever tasted." Ives purrs, likely thinking of that taste. Remembering that taste. "It's not bland like vegetables or too sweet like fruit, it--" He stops. "It has a bit of tang and a bit of sweetness, yes, but it's a _rich_ taste."

Boyd swallows the blood in his mouth, stomach turning. Turning at how appealing the thought is. At how much he wants _more_.

"It not merely satisfactory, it's..." Ives closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, letting it out again in a low moan. "It's savory. Luscious. Mouthwatering. The smell alone is invigorating and the taste..." He opens his eyes again, looking straight at him. Then he reaches out a hand to stroke his cheek.

Boyd flinches despite himself.

Ives pulls his hand back, one finger slick with blood. "I really would miss your company if I had to kill you." He brings the finger to his mouth, sucking it clean and letting out a pleased groan. "But you would have the most _amazing_ taste, Boyd."

Before he can react, Ives is on him. Pressing him down against the bed, causing it to creak under them. His breath feels hot on his neck. "You have such a hearty aroma, it's almost...intoxicating."

"_Off me_," Boyd hisses low, suppressing a shudder of disgust. Ives' words, the familiar musky scent of his sweat, the disturbingly comfortable warmth of his body... All of it revolts him.

He doesn't like any of it.

Ives laughs. "Knox wasn't bad but he was still far too tough. Not tender like you'd be." He licks at his neck, and Boyd actually does shudder. "I think I would eat you raw and savor every bite of your meat."

Then Ives slides off him. He adjusts his shirt, straightening it, before looking down and smiling at him as though nothing happened. "I would like to keep you but if I do have to kill you, I won't mourn your passing." He turns and steps out the door, only stopping to glance back and say, "Have a good night, Boyd."

Boyd waits until Ives footsteps fade before curling around himself. He won't be sleeping tonight, not with the thought of Ives feasting on him flashing through his mind.

Or of he feasting on Ives.


End file.
